The seduction of one Justin Russo
by Sugar911
Summary: Alex has come across some very interesting things after reading justin's journal. What is she gonna do about it? Better then it sounds lol Jalex Rated T for safety
1. It begins

Hey Everyone! I hope you guys like the first chapter of my first WOWP story:D

I do not own anything in this story accept for the plot!

I hope you guys all enjoy it!

Sugar911

* * *

**The Seduction of One Justin Russo**

**Alex's P.o.v**

I woke up this morning to an arm around my waist and the sound of light snoring in my ear. I looked up to see the face of my handsome brother. Yup thats right I, Alex Russo was indeed lying naked in my bed with my brother Justin Russo. Your probably wondering how this all happened. The truth is it all started one Saturday afternoon.

_Flashback_

_**Alex's pov**_

" _Alex! Alex, guess what?!" I heard a voice shout._

_I turned around to see my younger brother running towards me._

" _What is it Max" I asked._

"_Well I was going through Justin's room to find my video game, but instead I found his journal!"_

" _Ouuu good job Max! Now hand it over!" _

" _Not unless you give me 5" he told me with a smirk._

"_Fine..." I quickly took a 5 bill from my pocket and shoved it into his hand._

" _Here ya go!" he handed it to me._

_Once I had it I went back to my room, closed the door and jumped onto the bed opening the journal at a random page and began to read._

"_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today was sooo much fun! I started off the day with a math quizz that I so totally aced..."**_

_Boring...I fliped it to another page._

" _**Dear journal,**_

_**I finally asked Miranda out today. We went to the movies to see Indiana Jones. Needless to say we didn't do must watching if you know what I mean. We..."**_

_Ok...awkward...I fliped it to another page._

"_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Something is wrong with me lately. I mean all I can think about is my baby sister Alex. I think about her smile, the smell of her hair, her enchanting eyes, her beauty. I mean I've just begun to notice how much she's grown. Mentally AND physically. Everytime I look at her I just want to push her up against the wall and ravish her...but who am I kiddin if I ever told her that or did that she would be traumatized. I guess ill just have to keep it in my thoughts..."**_

_I smirked to myself, now THATS interesting..._

End flashback

So that was when I first planed to execute plan "The seduction of Justin". My goal for this plan was to tempt Justin into acting on all his...shall we say naughty thoughts? With him of course not knowing that it was on purpose or that secretly I had been having similar thoughts. Anyways back to the story...

Flashback

_After I had put the journal back in his room, I had walked by the bathroom only to notice that Justin was almost done. This would be perfect for the first event of the "Seduction of Justin". I quickly ran back to my room, got rid of all my clothes and wraped a towel around myslef tying my hair up in a messy bun at the same time. I stood by the door, and the second I heard Justin walking by, I flung the door open and fell on top of him._

* * *

Hope you guys like it sooo far! Whats gonna happen next? Review and find out!:D

Sugar911


	2. ALERT

Hey Everybody! Its Sugar911 here, Im sooo sorry I haven't updated yet, i meant to earlier this week but things came up in school and yatta yatta. I probably won't be able to update till friday, sunday at the latest. I have a science that I need to study for, and normally I wouldn't care, but since my last one did not go very well...actually i did really bad lol(totally the teachers fault though) anyways I promise the second im done, I'll update!

Ps. French schools suck:(

Ciao! Sugar911


	3. It continues

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long Ive been really busy at school. For those who had read my authors note, I think I did pretty good on my science test which is crucial, cause I'm not doing very good in that class lol. Anyways I do apologize for how short the last chapter was, I actually thought it was longer lol. I'm not sure If you guys will think this chappie is long enough, but I felt bad about not being able to update, so I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible.**

As for everyone who reviewed thank you so much I really appreciated it! But there is one review that really stood out. Id like to thank **awesomenessest-girl**, because her review really made me laugh lol.

Anyways time to get to the story! Enjoy!

**Sugar911**

* * *

Last Chapter...

_After I had put the journal back in his room, I had walked by the bathroom only to notice that Justin was almost done. This would be perfect for the first event of the "Seduction of Justin". I quickly ran back to my room, got rid of all my clothes and wraped a towel around myslef tying my hair up in a messy bun at the same time. I stood by the door, and the second I heard Justin walking by, I flung the door open and fell on top of him._

"OUFF!WHAT THE!?-Alex?" Justin asked looking up.

"Oh, hey Justin" I replied looking down a smile gracing my lips when I saw that my hands were on his chest and he was shirtless.

" Umm Alex? You mind getting off" Justin asked a slight blush making its way to his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah right"I slowly started getting up, teasing him slowly by showing bits of skin here and there. Once I was up I held my hands out to him and helped him up.

"Um...thanks Alex..." He looked me up and down, his face turning bright red when he noticed my attire. I heard him gulp and I smiled inwardly

"Well anyways Im gonna go take my shower, im sorry that I ran into you" I told him as i turned my back towards him, swaying my hips slighty more then usual

" Im not...." I heard him replied.

"Sorry Justin? I didn't catch that" I told trying very hard to keep my smile contained.

"Oh umm...I...uh...its no problem acidents happen. I'll see you later " he said a slight blush making its way to his face once again.

**Once I got in the washroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. Perfect. After i got out of the shower, I looked around to see if I could see Justin. I didn't find him.**

"Hey Max, where's Justin?" I asked once I made it into the living room.

"Oh, hey Alex, I think he left to go meet up with Miranda or something" he replied not even looking away from his video game.

_**What the hell? That was NOT part of the plan!**_

"Oh, um..well okay...later Max" I told him before leaving.

**What am I going to do? What if he falls for that ugly skank? Okay, so she's not ugly..... and she's not a skank. But still what could he possibly see in her? Ugh! Time for plan B. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of someone who I knew would help me.**

"Hey Harper, you wanna go to the mall today?" I asked.

" Ya!, Great! I'll meet you at the sub shop in 30 minutes." I replied

" Perfect! See you then!"

**You know how they say "when life gives you lemons make lemonade? "Well I say, "when the boy you like is on a date with another girl, go shopping and by some HOT clothes that will make him drool!"**

At the sub shop...

"Hey Alex!" I heard a voice call out to me

"Hey Harp! Ready to hit the shops?" I asked

"Definately, but why exactly are we going shopping?"

"Oh....um for fun of course!" I replied giggling nervously

"Its Justin isn't it?" She asked rolling her eyes

"Ya......he's gone out with Miranda....can you say ewww?" I said eyes locked on the floor.

"Nasty...anyways we have so much shopping to do and sooo little time to do it!" Harper exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Lets do it!"

**After about 4 hours of shopping I had basically bought a whole new wardrobe. I decided that to make things interesting I would wear one of the new things I bought. I was wearing zebra printed leggings that fit VERY well and a black v-neck low cut t-shirt that stoped mid tigh.**

"Hey guys! Im home!" I called as I walked into the house

"Oh hi honey! Your just in time for supper, come on" My mom called back

**I put my stuff in my room then made my way to the kitchen.**

"So mom whats for supper?" I asked

"Steak, potatoes and salad." A voice replied.

**Wait a second...Id recognize that voice anywhere... I turned around,**

**Fuck.**

"Hey Miranda, so um what are you doing here?" I asked a little annoyed

"Oh Justin invited me to stay for supper. I hope thats not a problem?" She asked

**Um ya it kinda is...** " No, not at all!" I replied with more enthusiasm then necesarry.

**We all took a seat around the table**

"So how was your day guys?" my mom asked

"Ours was good. Miranda and I went to go see "Definately maybe", we had a fun time"

I griped my fork so hard my knucles turned white.

"Alex? You okay?" I heard my dad ask

"Huh?..Oh ya im fine. Actually today Harper and I went shopping bought a whole new wardrobe. We even met these two really cute guys, we exchanged numbers and everything. All in all, it was a pretty good day" I replied smirking

**I could see Justin griting his teeth across the table. Payback is a Bitch.**

" Actually I really like what you bought it looks nice. Dont you guys think?" My mom asked

**Max and my dad nodded.**

"Ya Alex it looks really good on you" I heard Miranda say

**We all turned to Justin expecting an answer.**

"Oh! Um...you a ....look ...really good.... Alex" He answered, blushing lightly.

"Awww, thanks guys!" I smiled at them

A few minutes later......

"Alright kids your Dad and I are taking Max to see a movie, we'll be back later" I heard my mom say as she walked out the door.

**I walked back up to my room and lay down on my bed for a bit. Just as I was starting to fall asleep, I heard the tv from downstairs on. I knew it was Justin and Miranda. Just as I was about to go back to ignoring it, an idea popped into my head. Perfect...**

**I quickly got up and changed into my black and white polka dot tubetop shorts outfit. Quickly brushed my hair, added a bit a lip gloss and headed downstairs into the living room. When I got there I was shocked to see that Justin and Miranda were sitting quite far from each other. This made my plan alot easier. I quickly walked up behind the couch and jumped over it to sit right in between them.**

"Hey guys! What are we watching!?" I asked enthusiastically putting one arm around each of them.

"Oh we're watching the hulk" I heard Miranda answer. Justin just looked between me and her awkwardly.

"Oh thats cool" I replied settiling myself down.

30 minutes later...

"Hey Justin, its getting late, I think im gonna head home" I heard Miranda say as she got up.

Well alrighty, I'll walk you there. Alex I'll be back in a bit" I heard Justin say as he and Miranda exited the door.

**Great their probably gonna be making out for like an hour was my last tought before I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.**

Justin's P.O.V

**When I got back from walking Miranda to her house, I walked into the living room only to find Alex fast asleep and curled up in a ball. Poor thing, she had probably been waiting for me to come back. I gently lifted her up into my arms and started up the stairs to her room. Once I got there, I quickly pulled the blanket away and gently put her in her bed and covered her with it. God she was soo beautiful, her hair sprawled out all over her pillow, a light smile plastered on her face. God I wish I could tell her how much I wanted her, but I can't. Its wrong, and besides she probably wouldn't feel the same way. But lately its taken all my self control to grab her and push her against the wall and....well you get the point. I took one last look at her before I placed a gentle kiss on her lips. If only...if only....was my last thought before I exited her room.**

Well I must say I'm a little disappointed with this chapter, I liked the end though. Please review, I'm dying to know what you guys think!

Ciao, till the next chapter!(which will be the last)

Sugar911


	4. It Ends

Hey Everyone! I know it's been awhile truth is I had lost inspiration for this fanfic. But I reread the reviews you guys left me, and they made me want to continue this story. As you all know, this is the final chapter for this story. Most of you will ask why its sooo short, this story was never supposed to be long, it was just something to keep me occupied. And now that its done, I can fianally start on my new stories. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter!

Sugar911

* * *

_The next morning..._

_"Alex! Breakfast!"_

_My eyes slowly fluttered open. Where am I? I looked around the room and noticed a white desk littered with magazines and a poster of Nick Jonas on the wall. My room? Thats weird I could have sworn I was asleep on the living room couch._

_"Alex, Breakfast! Now!"_

_"Coming mom!" I replied. I got out of bed and headed to my closet. I grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a red top, threw them on and put my hair in a ponytail and headed out the room and down the stairs._

_"Hey mom" I said sitting down on one of the stools_

_"Hi honey, you want some pancakes?" She asked_

_"Mmmm.....definately!" I replied. The one thing I love more then Justin, is pancakes._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Justin walk into the kitchen._

_"Hey Justin!" I said a smile making its way to my face._

_"Hey Alex" he replied looking at me with a small smile gracing his lips._

_"Do you want some pancakes Justin?" my mom asked_

_"Nah, thats ok, im not feeling very hungry. Im gonna head out for walk"_

_"Alright, see you soon" i heard my mom said_

_Before he exited the kitchen are eyes locked and I could see a bit of wariness in them. Whats up with him?_

_"Mom, I'm gonna go take a shower" I told her as I was leaving._

_Once I made it up to the bathroom, I quickly discarded all my clothes and hoped in. Imidiately I could feel the hot water relaxing my tensed muscles. I closed my eyes, my thoughts wondering back to why I found myslef in my room this morning. Then like a bolt of lightning, it all came flooding back into my mind. The movie..Justin walking Miranda home...falling asleep on the couch...getting tucked in...the kiss. It was Justin who brought me to my room. Awww he's sooo sweet. Wait, does this mean he's caving in? Ugh, I can't take it anymore. It time to go to plan C. I quickly got out of the shower and threw some jeans and a random sweather on  
_

_" Alex! Harper's here!" I heard my mom yell_

_"Coming!" I yelled heading for the stairs._

_"Hey Harper"_

_"Hey Alex! Hows it going? You look kinda frustrated..." she asked_

_" Ive been better and I am" I replied_

_" Oh well I know something that'll cheer you up"_

_"Hmm? What is it?" I asked_

_"Well Blake Davis is having a party at his house tonight and figured we could go."_

_"Blake Davis you say? Sounds good." I replied. Welcome to plan C._

_" Alright, so I'll meet you at your place at 8 pm?" I asked_

_" Sounds good" she replied before leaving._

_"Mom, can I go to Harpers tonight?" I asked_

_" Sure, I guess we were gonna head out to the arcade tonight anyways." She replied_

_" Great! Thanks mom!" I told her smiling before heading up to my room._

_Now what to wear, what to wear...hmmm about this one.....nah.......hmmm thats kinda cute......but not party enough....Ouuuuu that one is perfect! I thought to myself picking out this cute short purple dress with flowy sleeves and a gold and blue peacock feather on it. Now if I curl my hair I'll look amazing! Booya!_

_After slipping on the dress, I went into the bathroom to put on my make up and curl my hair. I came out 15 minutes later to find Justin sitting on my bed starring off into space. Man does he look goood...I just wanna...FOCUS Alex FOCUS! I chanted to myself_

_"Umm Justin?" I asked putting a hand on my hip and cocking my head to the side._

_He looked at me, then jumped up from my bed._

_"Umm..hey Alex, whats up?" he asked._

_"Getting ready for a party. You?" I asked_

_Justin's POV_

_"I thought you were going to Harpers tonight? I asked._

_"That was just a cover so mom would let me out" she answered._

_"Alex thats lying." I said frowning_

_"I call it twisting up the truth. Don't you dare tell on me, or I will hate you forever" she said frowning_

_Crap. If she stoped talking to me, Id go insane!. But this party probably won't be safe._

_"Who's party is it anyways?" I asked with curiousity_

_"Blake Davis." She replied touching up her make up_

_"Your crazy if you think, im gonna let you go to that party" I told her_

_"YOUR NOT MY FATHER JUSTIN, SO BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE" She screamed_

_"YOUR RIGHT I MIGHT NOT BE DAD, BUT IM NOT LETTING YOU GO BY YOURSERLF!" I screamed back._

_"Then go to the party tonight." She said_

_"....."_

_"Justin, please, I really want to go to this party, please?" She asked looking at me pleadingly_

_"Fine, Only for a few hours though. Be ready to leave in an hour." I replied sighing._

_"Thank You" She told him before exiting her room._

_I can't beleive I agreed to that. Tonight is gonna be hell... Great now what to wear...hmmm...this will do i thought to myself pulling put dark grey jeans and a red v neck shirt._

_1 hour later....._

_Alex's POV_

_" Alex! Hurry up!" Justin yelled_

_" Coming!" I yelled back thorwing on my gold heels and running down the stairs. Tonight will go down in history. Tonight is the night that I get Justin Russo._

_At the party;_

_"Alright, see ya later Justin!" I said before disappearing through the crowd. I kept walking around until I ran into Blake._

_"Hey Russo, you thirsty?" he said_

_"Hey Blake. Ya I am" I replied before he handed me a cooler._

_It tasted really good._

_"Hey Russo, save me dance" said blake smirking_

_"Oh I will, don't worry." I replied smirking. After I kept walking around the party talking to different people from my school and drinking lots of drinks. I was hanging out with harper until the song Smack That came on. I got up from my chair and made my way to the dance floor. I was dancing with my friend Stacy till I felt someone start grinding up behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Blake._

_"Damn Russo, I knew you were hot, but I had no clue you were this HOT" he said_

_"There's alot of things you dont know about me Davis" I replied smirking running my hand up and down his chest. Im begining to think I had to much to drink...._

_Justins POV_

_I cant beleive Ive been at this party for and hour. To top it all off Alex is looking as fine as ever on the dance floor, and grinding up on that DICK Davis. I've hated him since middleschool. When I broke through my train of thought and looked back towards the dance floor, and noticed that Alex was gone. Oh shit. What if something happened to her? I quickly left the dance floor and headed towards the kitchen where I noticed Harper._

_"Harper have you seen Alex!?" I asked_

_"Ya..*Hiccup* I...*giggles* saw her..... *hiccup* heading up the strairs.....* hiccup* with Blake" she replied_

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! I HAVE TO GO FIND HER! I said a quick thank you to Harper, then started running up the stairs t'ill I came to a halt at a door that said Blake. Without thinking I burst through the door and saw blake lying on top of Alex, who looked like she was struggling. I walked over to him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and through him to the floor._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY SISTER!?" I asked enraged._

_"Dude, chill out we were just having a bit of fun" he replied_

_"FUN? You want fun ? Heres some fun!" I said before knockin him out._

_"What the fuck do you think your doing Justin!?" I heard Alex yell._

_"Saving you!" I replied with jsut as much anger._

_"DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED!? WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS!?"_

_" ARE YOU KIDDING ME ALEX!? WHY DO I CARE!? MAYBE FOR THE SIMPLE FACT THAT YOU MY BABY SISTER!? DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"_

_"Thats it!? The only reason you care!? God Justin, I am sooo tired of this. Your playing Hot and Cold and I'm getting sick of it! First I find your journal full of thoughts about me, then your putting me to sleep and giving me a goodnight kiss. Ughhh I just don't get you Justin. Can you honnestly tell me that the only reason you care is cause im your sister!?" She yelled tears brimming in her eyes._

_" OBVIOUSLY THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON. THERE IS THE FACT THAT I CAN'T STAND ANYONE ELSES ARMS AROUND YOU, THAT I GET JEALOUS EVERYTIME I SEE YOU WITH A GUY, THAT EVERYTIME I SEE YOU I WANT TO PUSH YOU AGAINST A WALL AND TAKE YOU..AND MOST OF ALL...because I love you. More then a brother should..." I replied anger and frustration in my voice_

_"Then what are you waiting for? Justin I love you, more than I should, everynight I have dreams about you running yhour hands all over me." She said walking over to me placing both of her hands on my cheeks giving me a small peck on the lips._

_"Alex this is wrong were sibblings...."_

_"If its sooo wrong, why does it feel so right? Why fight it Justin? You want me and I need you. Whats left?"_

_"Alex...." I started_

_"Shhh, dont talk" she replied before bringing her lips to mine in a heated passionate kiss. I quickly responded and wrapped my arms around her pulling her flush against me. Pulling back from her she wrapped her legs around me as I started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck._

_"Mmmm Justin I need you...." she says in a breathy moan. Thats all it took for me to lose control._

Back to present time

**Alex's POV**

Thats how it all happened. Thats the seduction of Justin Russo. What started off as a little game to keep me from being bored, turned out to be one of the greatest moments of life. Ive never been happier_. _I love him_._

_

* * *

_

So I hope you guys all liked this chapter, I thought it was good , well maybe not so much the ending. But I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writting it. I hope you'll stick around for my future stories, Thats it for now! R&R

Sugar911


End file.
